Someone I Used to Know
by magensby
Summary: Evangeline Williamson must face her darkest fears. How will she meet this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 1 Talk with a Friend**

Just want to touch bases with my friend Sarah A. She always helps me to see things in a different perspective. I know that Christian and I are through but I do want to talk with him and tell him that I'm glad that he's painting again. Maybe at least we can be friends.

" _Evangeline why do you think that you have to be friends with your exes? Let it go. You go on with your life and let them go on with their life. You try too hard to be nice. None of them were nice to you. RJ was possessive and a stalker, McBain was emotional as a doorknob, and Vega was brawn and no brain. What is with you and your choice of men since you landed in that town of Llanview? Maybe you need to move here with me so that I can whip you back into shape. Where is my law school study partner who took no prisoners and did not 'suffer fools'? What happened to my fierce tigress? I want her back!"_

" _Sarah I know, I know. My life has been crazy since I moved here and I too feel like I've lost my 'edge'. I just might take you up on your offer to visit but not right now. I've just settled back into my practice after my blindness and it would not be fair to my clients to leave again so soon. But I thank you just the same."_

" _All right Evangeline I will hold you to that. Do remember that now that I am filthy rich I will do everything that I can to assist you in any way that I can. I would do it if I wasn't filthy rich but it doesn't hurt to have money. By the way does anyone in that town know how well off you are? With the interest from you investments alone you can retire now and not have to work another day in your life. Why do you work my dear? Do you like your job that much?"_

" _Yes Sarah I do. I love being a lawyer. It's what I always wanted to do and my Dad was so proud when I graduated from law school. He couldn't stop talking about how proud he was of me. I won't give it up for anything or anyone."_

" _Speaking of anyone I want to talk seriously with you about something. Now before you argue I want you to hear me out. Just listen until I'm finished okay."_

" _Sarah I know you're going to talk about John but why? John and I broke up two years ago. Why do you feel the need to talk about him now?"_

" _Need I remind you Evangeline that the only reason you were with Vega is because John wasn't available. You would take John back in a heartbeat. You always did when you were together. Every time you tried to walk away he pulled you back in with his 'I don't want to lose you' or his 'I don't want this to be over' but never did he do anything different when you went back to him. Oh and another prime example which I will never forget, the conversation in the courtroom after the announcement of Todd's verdict. The way that you recounted it to me I know that you would have left with him if he had continued to talk. Let me remind you of the key points of that conversation."_

(E = Evangeline and J = John)

"… _I don't want you to show up with bad coffee or bad jokes, that's not what I need." (E)_

" _Whatda ya need?" (J)_

" _I sound like a child." (E)_

" _Tell me what you want." (J)_

" _I don't want anything from you; not anything you can give me, anyway." (E)_

" _Try me." (J)_

" _I appreciate you uh trying to be my friend, but it's not working for me." (E)_

" _What makes you say that?" (J)_

" _I'm confused. I really appreciate you being there for me; I do. You let me cry in your arms the other night. It's taking everything I've got not to do that again – right now." (E)_

" _You do what you gotta do, it's ok." (J)_

" _No! No. It made me feel really good for a few minutes, but after that I started thinking about everything I lost. I've got way too much of that on my plate right now to add any more." (E)_

" _Oh and don't get me started about your conversation with him when you told him about falling in love with Christian when he said that 'I thought about what we had together'. All of your relationships after John are 'marred' by your relationship with John. And please don't get me started on Todd Manning. Yes you two are good friends but leave it at that. Sister girl you're looking for love in all of the wrong places. Take time for yourself now that you let go of that albatross around your neck called Christian Vega. He was never the one for you and neither is Todd. Until Todd can shake loose from Blair Cramer he will never reach his true potential. I know that he has love in him in the way that he treats you. He wants love too but he won't find it in you because he is not for you. There is no such thing as a soul mate. Any body with any sense knows that. There is no one right person for any one. And as far as souls the only match we need is Christ. Now with that said. I don't agree with you going to Christian's studio to talk with him. Why can't you have the conversation over the phone?"_

" _Sarah that is too cold even for you. I want to make a clean break of it without any hostility. Once I do this then I will move on with my life. Does that suit you?"_

" _I will allow you that but call me when you finish okay so that I know that you made it through this last episode with Vega. I don't need to come to Llanview and hurt someone."_

" _Sarah you are a riot. I am fine. I will call you when I'm done to ease your mind. Now I have to go. Thanks as always for listening to my ranting and setting me straight when I go off on some tangent. I know my love life must seem like a soap opera to you. Not all of us have the good fortune to have married the man of their dreams."_

" _Evangeline that's just it. Stop dreaming. Ivan is not the man of my dreams, he is the man of my reality. Deal with reality my friend. Be yourself and the right man will see you and pursue you and win you. You are a prize so don't shortchange yourself. Just because those idiots in Llanview don't see how marvelous you are don't allow that to dim your light. Shine so all will see and take my word for it, Mr. Right will rush to your door. Don't get me wrong about this. No woman 'needs' a man but just remember woman was made from man so we have a natural attachment. Your man just hasn't found you 'his rib'. Stay strong my friend. I will always support you."_


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath of the Studio Attack

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 2 The Aftermath of the Studio Attack**

Commissioner Beauregard Buchanan calls his chief detective, Lt. John McBain into the station to give him information on the latest attack by the hate group, One Pure People.

I rush to the office after Bo's call and he meets me at the door to the squad room. We walk to his office and he tells me that the hate group has gassed Christian Vega's art studio. Christian, Nora, Sahid and Evangeline were gassed and Lindsay was struck from behind. They are all at the hospital. Bo added that it looked like Evangeline got the worst of it and her heart stopped before they transported everyone to the hospital. I stand there stunned. Evangeline's heart stopped, oh no! I tell Bo that I have a friend in the FBI Hate Crime Unit who owes me a favor and I will contact him. I head to the hospital wanting to kill somebody.

Arriving at the hospital I see Officer Sahid and she gives me her report. Upon conclusion I ask if she thinks that the doctor will let me see Evangeline. Sahid asks if Evangeline and I 'were' close and I respond, 'we still are'. The doctor exits the exam room just as Bo arrives. Bo and I approach and the doctor reports that Evangeline has lapsed into a coma. I walked to the door and look in. I can't see Evangeline but I do see her sister Layla and Christian Vega crowded around her bed. How could this happen? I know that we're not together and that there is a lot of pain between the two of us but I always expected her to be around. I count on seeing her at the police station or passing her in the halls at court. I thought that not trying to get her back in my like would keep her safe. Not look what happened. I will find the perpetrators and bring them to justice if it's the last thing that I do.

Layla and Christian exit the room and Layla comes to me and says that Evangeline won't wake up and she needs her to wake up. I need her to wake up too. Looking at me no one would know how devastated I am by this news. She has to live. She's the one bright light in my life. Even when I was with Natalie I always knew that Evangeline was out there someone alive though not with me. I remember our conversation while waiting for Todd's verdict when she said that she saw Natalie and I together and she wondered if I could love anyone. I know that I can. I loved Caitlin and I loved her even though I never showed her or told her but now I know why. Because I was deep in the darkness that I could not see for myself that she opened my heart to love her but it was too late. I lost her when I would not say that I love her and doubly when I rescued Natalie first. That was the final nail in the coffin for us and she would not have me again even though every time I saw her afterwards I longed for her. Now she may never recover from this assault and I have lost her forever.

With nothing else to do at the hospital I return to the station and contact my former FBI colleague Steven Baxter.

" _Hello Baxter, McBain here. How are you and do you have time to talk? I have a case on which I need some immediate assistance."_

" _Well long time no hear from, McBain. So you know with this favor we are even. What do you need?"_

" _A hate group called One Pure People has conducted several attacks here in Llanview, PA. The list of offenses include arson and now they have gassed a group in a warehouse. One victim is now in a coma. I will send you what we have and let me know what you can do. This is personal for me Baxter. A good friend of mine was attacked and I want justice for her."_

" _All right McBain we will wait for your file and work on it from our end and keep you updated. Is this friend more than a friend? You sound a bit edgy which is strange for calm and cool McBain."_

" _We once we more but that ended but I will always think of her as a friend. The file is on its way. Do what you can. I appreciate it."_

I end the call and sit in my office thinking for a moment how did we get to this point. Evangeline and I broke up over two years ago and since that time I have been back and forth with Natalie. If I am so in love with Natalie why can't I just commit to her? If she is what I've wanted all along then why aren't we married by now. Caitlin and I knew each other for less than a year when I proposed to her. Natalie and I have known each other for over four years and have been together, on and off, for two why have we not progressed more in our relationship? We argue more than anything else. She gives and I take. Maybe Evangeline is right; maybe I don't know how to love. Maybe it's time for me to seek professional help because I don't want to go through the rest of my life alone.

In the meantime at the FBI Hate Crime Unit, Agent Baxter reviews the file sent from Llanview. He calls a meeting with his unit to review the information and one of the agents state that some of the scenes are similar to some other unsolved cases in other states. Agent Baxter then meets with his supervisor and report the findings of his unit on the cursory examination of the Llanview file. The supervisor then passes the information up the chain of command and it is decided that the FBI will have a physical presence in Llanview for the duration of this investigation. Agent Baxter is assigned as the one who will serve as the FBI liaison on this case. He needs to pack his bags and find accommodations in Llanview for the foreseeable future. Not wasting any time Baxter contacts McBain in Llanview and give him the update that the FBI will assist on the case, on ground level, as they say. McBain secures a room for him at the Angel Square Hotel and will meet with him when he arrives.

Evangeline is moved to a special care facility and access is restricted. They probably will not allow me to see her any way. Todd did make it in I find out later. I wonder whom he bribed to gain access. Layla tells me that Evangeline's condition has not improved but they are praying for a quick recovery. I finally decide to contact Dr. Crosby to schedule regular therapy sessions. I'm no good to anyone until I can get myself together. Dr. Crosby is surprised to hear from me but does commend me on making this effort to make a change in my life. He asked what prompted this complete reversal and I simply told him that it was time for a change. We will meet once a week after work and it will last as long as I need it to last. I have a long hard road ahead but it is something that I must do.

Baxter and I work on the case every day. We get some leads and then they disappear. It's as if the group knows what we have planned or we have a mole in the department. After working on the case for months we finally get our first solid lead and act on it. We make an arrest and the perpetrator admits to the crimes. We both think that this is too easy. This guy is covering for someone else. Finally we apprehend the true mastermind of the group and the Feds take him off of our hands because they have tied him to the other cases in other states. Baxter packs up and leaves but not before giving me a surprise.

" _McBain in the course of reviewing this case and all the parties involved, and after much research, I noted that your relationship with the victim Evangeline Williamson was quite involved. How you allowed such a remarkable woman to get away I have no idea. Women like her don't come around often. I only wish that she makes a full recovery because when she does I may make my way back to Llanview just to get to know her. I have been alone long enough and I need someone special in my life and this is one special woman. To open up a shelter for victims of abuse, to fight for her clients the way that she did for Christian Vega and Todd Manning. That's special. Well your loss may very well be my gain. See you around McBain."_

I stood there not knowing what to say to that declaration. How dare he think that he can just come in the take Evangeline away from me? But that's just it. She is not mine. I let her go so he has every right to try to have a life with her. He has much to offer a woman like Evangeline. What do I have to offer? Nothing. I am an emotional cripple. Well that has to serve as a wake up call for me because I will fight Baxter and anyone else from claiming Evangeline. She is a prize of great worth and I must prove myself worthy.


	3. Chapter 3 Sarah Takes Charge

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 3 Sarah Takes Charge**

Sarah A. has been calling Evangeline's cell phones for days without a response. Finally after a week she receives a response from Evangeline's mother. Mrs. Williamson informs Sarah A. about the attack and that Evangeline is in a coma. Sarah is devastated. 'No, not my friend, not my Evie'. Sarah's on the next flight to Llanview and rents a house there so that she can be near her friend. Her husband Ivan travels with her. He can work from anywhere with Internet access. He doesn't want his wife to go through this alone. He knows how much she cares for Evangeline.

Sarah visits Evangeline every day and just sits and talks with her or reads to her. The doctors don't give much hope for recovery and that is when Sarah takes action. She and Todd are of the same mind and they join forces to help their friend. Just like Todd helped Evangeline when she lost her sight, he joins with Sarah A. to help Evangeline to recover. They bring in specialists who work with Evangeline around the clock. They have some highs and they have some lows but they will not give up.

One day when both Sarah A. and Todd are visiting Evangeline at the same time they are sitting and talking about the crazy things that they have both done with Evangeline when they hear someone talking. No one else is in the room and they look at each other and then at Evangeline. Her eyes are still closed but her mouth is moving.

" _Shhh, shhh, too loud."_

They look at each other stunned. Evangeline's talking. They wait a moment to make certain and then they hear,

" _Mmmmm, mmmmm."_

They both rushed to the door and call for the doctors. The doctors rush in and ask why all of the noise. Todd explained what happened and the doctors look at him as if he is crazy. Then the talking begins again.

" _Shhh, shhh, too loud."_

The doctors rush in to examine Evangeline. They call for transport and they have her taken for some tests. Dr. Levinson, the lead doctor, returns and tell Sarah and Todd that this is a good indication that she is coming out of the coma but they will not rush to judgment. After the tests they will come and talk again.

Todd and Sarah hug each other so relieved that their friend is on the mind.

" _Did you hear her Todd? She told us to quiet down. That's our Evangeline!"_

" _Yes that is our Evangeline. I am so happy I want to scream but I have to have patience. I don't want to celebrate too early. Let's wait for the test results but I am encouraged that our friend will return to us soon. Thanks Sarah for being here. We both treasure Evangeline and it feels good to share that with someone else."_

" _Ditto to that Todd. She is one of a kind and deserves only the best. Now you know that she will need a lot of rehab so even though I must return home I expect you to stay on top of everything. The funds for her care are available to you. I don't trust anyone else to do what needs to be done, even her mother. Todd take care of our girl when I leave. I will expect regular updates, videos work best."_

" _Don't worry about a thing Sarah. I will handle it all. You do know that I love your friend but I do realize that I cannot be her lover. I treasure her friendship and so if that's all that I can have then I will have it and make the best of it. Unfortunately we both know to whom her heart belongs even after all of this time and even after her involvement with others. I won't say the name in this room because I don't want that in the air when she returns. He's no good for her but I hear that he's in therapy. Maybe that will help him. I don't know."_

" _I know what you mean Todd but we have to remember that Evangeline is an adult and can make her own decisions. Although sometimes she makes the wrong decisions, they are her decisions. We must support her as best we can but we can call her out when needed. We will not give her a blank check to mess up her life. We can give our opinions and she can either listen and act or disregard us. That's her choice but we will never stop trying to help her. She is special. She is special to us and we will support her. Agreed."_

" _Agreed. Sarah it's been great spending time with you although I would have preferred that it happen under other circumstances, nevertheless just know that we agree that our friend deserves the best."_

Dr. Levinson returns and reports good news. Evangeline is indeed coming out of the coma. He did call her mother and she's on her way. Todd decides to leave not wanting to have another argument with Mrs. Williamson. Sarah stays and waits for them to return Evangeline to her room. Soon enough Evangeline is once again settled in her room. Her mother does arrive and sits in a chair on one side while Sarah sits on the opposite side.

" _Mrs. Williamson isn't it such good news that Evangeline is on the road to recovery?"_

" _Yes that is fantastic news Sarah. So how much longer can you stay?"_

" _When the doctors tell me that she can move to rehab then I will leave. Todd will oversee whatever needs she may have. Are you all right with that?"_

" _Sarah I have no problem with that. As a matter of fact I'm very thankful to have someone to help me in this. Todd has always had a soft spot for Evangeline. I could tell when he paid to have her vision restored. He might want more than a friendship but I don't think that would be good for either of them. For Todd would need to let loose of Blair Cramer and he can't seem to do that even after everything she has done to him with the Truman matter."_

" _I agree with you on that but for now Todd only wants Evangeline to recover as do I. This is a great day! Our Evangeline is on the mend. We can't ask for anything better than that."_

" _Amen to that Sarah, amen to that. She looks so peaceful."_

" _Yes but only when she sleeps. We both know what a troublemaker she can be. Do you remember when she pulled that prank when we were in law school and were almost caught? That would have been a disaster for both of us."_

" _I do remember that and could not believe that my little 'always do right' Evangeline would do that."_

" _She reminds me of the Gremlins movie where one of the little creatures was all soft and fuzzy and the other one was an imp. Two different sides of the same coin. Go figure."_

" _But my Evangeline is the kindest person you would want to meet. I'm so glad that she has a friend like you Sarah. Thank you so much for coming. You stopped your life to help my daughter and I will never forget that."_

" _No need to thank me Mrs. Williamson. Evangeline would have done the same for me, I know it."_

" _Yes she would have."_


	4. Chapter 4 Things Must Change

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 4 Things Must Change**

They release Evangeline to rehabilitation services two weeks later. Sarah and Ivan Steele return home and Todd takes over and sends Sarah weekly reports. After six months of rehabilitation Evangeline makes a full recovery.

News of her recovery travels through Llanview like a wildfire. Everyone is so happy for her. Todd has her apartment prepared for her return. Her mother decides to stay for a week to help her get settled in. Evangeline is thankful to Todd and Sarah for looking out for her. She Skypes Sarah when she makes it to her apartment and they both end up crying. Todd reassures Sarah that he will continue to look in on Evangeline to make sure that she has whatever she needs. Sarah feels better about that and they end the Skype session.

" _Todd I don't know how to repay you for all that you have done for me."_

" _Evangeline you don't have to repay me for anything. We are friends and this is what friends do for each other. Now before I leave do you need anything?"_

" _No I don't but come over here so that I can give you a big hug."_

" _That I can do. Now rest and I will talk with you later. I'm glad that you're all better. When do you plan to reopen your office?"_

" _I don't know Todd. My clients have probably found other attorneys to represent them since I've been out of commission. I may need to rebuild my clientele."_

" _Well you still have me so here's my check to retain you as my attorney for whatever trouble I may get into now that you are out of the hospital. You do know that I held off getting into any trouble while you were in the hospital and not able to represent me."_

" _Todd this check is too much. How much trouble do you plan to cause?"_

" _Evangeline I don't plan to cause any trouble but I want you to have some money and not worry about anything. Sarah and I set up a maintenance fund for your care while you were in the hospital. Now that you are well you can use the remaining amount however you choose. Here is the account information for you."_

" _Todd this can't be right. This account has a balance of over two million dollars. How much did you and Sarah put in this account? I have health insurance, which covered a large portion of my medical care, but I do know that there were additional costs that my mother would have used my supplemental health insurance policy to cover. Just what did you and Sarah do?"_

" _We called in specialists to treat you. We demanded the best care for our friend and we got it. Look at you beautiful. Now just take this money and rebuild your practice and be the top rate attorney that we all know and love. Can you do that and not fuss with us about the money? We both love you Evangeline and only want the best for you. The money means nothing to us but you do."_

" _Thank you Todd Manning. You are something else. I love you too my friend. Now go home. I'll talk with you tomorrow._

Now that I'm back home I do feel better. Still the matter of my law office is something that I must handle right away. My mother helps me with making a list of all of my clients and their telephone numbers. First thing tomorrow I will call all of them to inquire about their need for my services. If I can retain at half of my clients then I will do well. Talking with my mother about the generosity of Sarah and Todd she just smiled and repeats what Todd said, they love me and treasure me. That felt good to hear.

The morning comes soon enough and I'm on the phone talking with my clients. Everyone is so happy for me. I do manage to convince three-fourths of them to stay with me. The other one-fourth already has new representation. I then call those persons who previously expressed interest in my services but I could not fit them in my schedule. After talking with them I end up with enough new clients to replace the ones that I lost. All in all it is a good day.

Before I reopen my office I make sure to refresh myself on any new legal precedents. I attend some seminars for some Continuing Education Units (CEUs) and make certain that my credentials are up to date. I meet with the judges in the courthouse and thank them for their support. That's not usually done but I want them to see my face and know that I am back as an attorney. It never hurts to have a good relationship with the judges. My second stop is the police station and I make the rounds there saying hello to the officers with whom I've worked in the past and to introduce myself to any new officers. That went very well until I stopped at Commissioner Buchanan's office. He's in a meeting at the time and I decide to wait as his secretary says that he's expecting me when his meeting ends.

While waiting outside of his office up walks John McBain. I have not seen John in a long time.

" _Evangeline it's good to see you. How are you?"_

" _I'm doing much better John, thank you for asking. How are you?"_

" _I'm fine. What brings you to the station? Do you have a client here already?"_

" _No, I'm here to meet with Bo."_

" _Oh. Oh okay. I guess that I will see you around then."_

" _Yes you will. Good bye John it looks like Bo can see me now."_

That was an odd exchange. We talk with each other like we are strangers. Oh well I don't have time to dwell on that. Let me meet with Bo and get back to my office. I have much work to do.

Meanwhile John too is puzzled by the exchange with Evangeline.

Was that all I could say to her, how are you. You would think that we don't know each other. She must think that I am an idiot. She is right. I am an idiot. To have let her go without a fight was just plain stupid on my part. I rush out of my office and back to Bo's office to wait for her to exit. I can't let her leave the office with only those words passing between us. I may not get another opportunity to speak with her. I don't have to wait long before she says goodbye to Bo and heads for the stairs to leave the building.

" _Evangeline please wait a minute. I'll walk you out. May I talk with you for a moment?"_

" _John we just talked. I have a lot to do today so you need to make it quick."_

" _Okay I will. Would you consent to going out with me."_

" _Going out with you where and why John?"_

" _Going out with me on a date."_

" _Why would I do that John?"_

" _I want us to start over Evangeline. I want a chance with you again."_

" _What brought this on John? Is this some kind of pity date that you have in mind. Do you think that since I've been in a coma that I need you to take care of me? Same old John to the rescue. I don't need rescuing John especially not from you. Let me say this as plainly and simply as I can._ _ **John you are someone I once chose to love but now you are someone I used to love**_ _._ _ **Until you can love yourself we have nothing to talk about**_ _. I've told you that before. You think that you can come to my rescue. No you can't. I know that you and the FBI found the perpetrators and I thank you for that but as far as you and I are concerned there is no you and I. As you are now you have nothing to offer me. Many_ _ **things must change**_ _for you to have the slightest chance with me John and I don't see that anything has changed with you. You still walk around here dressed in all black like the messenger of doom. I've been to h*** and back John so I don't need doom and gloom around me now. Take care of yourself John. I really only wish the best for you. Now as I said before, I have much to do. Goodbye John."_

Once again I find myself standing in the corridor of the police station not knowing what to say to that declaration. I have no reply to what she said. 'Until you can love yourself we have nothing to talk about'. What do I have to offer? Nothing. I am still an emotional cripple and have done nothing about it even after Baxter told me that he will pursue Evangeline. Then I said that I will fight Baxter and anyone else from claiming Evangeline. She is a prize of great worth and I must prove myself worthy. But I have not done one thing to make any changes in my life. So much for Baxter's declaration being a wake up call for me. I'm still sleep walking and if I don't wake up now I will lose forever the best thing that has ever happened to me. I return to my office and complete a form for medical leave. I then call Dr. Crosby to request a meeting with him to commit me for intense therapy. No once a week therapy will help me now. I need intense therapy because I am fighting for my life now. Dr. Crosby agrees and signs off on the leave. Bo approves and Dr. Crosby accompanies me to the treatment facility. I do call my mother and brother to let them know. They are both glad that I am finally agreeing to treatment, something that I should have done years ago. It should not have taken this long for me to seek medical care but better late than never as they say.

News of Evangeline's recovery makes it way to the FBI Hate Crime Unit and one Agent Steven Baxter. Agent Baxter is pleased to hear of Ms. Williamson's recovery and decides to take some vacation time and visit Llanview. He remembers what he told Lt. McBain and decides that there is no time like the present to see if Ms. Williamson is open to a relationship with him. He doesn't want to overwhelm her but he does want her to know that he is interested. She is special and he wants someone special in his life.


	5. Chapter 5 New Possibilities

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 5 New Possibilities**

Agent Baxter does not get the opportunity to visit as soon as he wants. Just as he submits his paperwork for vacation a new case comes to his desk that he cannot postpone. It takes three months before he finally submits his paperwork and receives approval for a two-week vacation. He rents a room in a nearby extended stay hotel and make plans to call Ms. Williamson's office to arrange a meeting.

Already knowing his way around town he decides to go the diner for lunch. As he enters he sees Evangeline in a booth with another beautiful young lady. Antonio Vega/Santi is there talking with his aunt/mother and sees Agent Baxter.

" _Agent Baxter what brings you back to Llanview? I didn't hear of another police case involving the FBI."_

" _No, no new case. I'm on vacation and decided to visit your fair city again."_

" _Really. I don't consider Llanview a tourist destination so why are you really here. It wouldn't have anything to do with Ms. Williamson would it?"_

" _So McBain told you about that."_

" _Yes John and I are friends so yes he told me about your interest in Evangeline. She also is a friend of mine and she really does not need any pressure put on her. She's been through a terrible ordeal and is still recovering. I will ask you not to bother her. If you genuinely care for her then give her time to recover and then when she is at her full strength pursue her all you want. But do remember that if she does not respond to your advances, leave her alone. Do we understand each other?"_

" _Crystal clear Detective Vega. Now if you will excuse me I will go and introduce myself to Ms. Williamson."_

" _No allow me to introduce you. She doesn't know you and it would be very awkward for you to just walk up to her out of the blue. I'm not trying to help you with her I'm trying to help her anyway that I can. She is not a trophy Agent Baxter. So if this is a pissing contest between you and John you need to leave now but if you are genuinely interested in her as a beautiful woman then I will not stand in your way. But do know that if you hurt her it will not go well for you here in Llanview. Evangeline is a treasure and we protect our treasures."_

" _Well you guys didn't protect her very well from that One Pure People Group."_

" _You are right we didn't but we won't make that mistake again so just know that I am watching you."_

" _Why are you helping me when McBain is your friend. He has interest in Ms. Williamson or at least he did at one time."_

" _Evangeline can make her own decisions. If John pursues her also then she is the one to decide not I."_

We walk up to the booth where Evangeline is sitting with her sister Layla.

" _Hello Evangeline and Layla. Allow me to introduce FBI Agent Steven Baxter. He worked with us on solving the One Pure People case. He knows that you were one of the victims and he wants to meet you."_

" _Agent Baxter this is Evangeline Williamson and her sister Layla Williamson."_

" _Pleased to meet you ladies. Ms. Williamson I am so glad that you have recovered."_

" _Thank you Agent Baxter for your kind words and for your assistance in solving the case."_

" _Yes I thank you too Agent Baxter for finding those people who hurt my sister."_

" _My pleasure ladies. Now I won't disturb you any longer. Enjoy your lunch."_

" _Why don't you join us Agent Baxter? What brings you back to our fair city? Are you working on another case with the Llanview Police Department."_

" _No this trip is all pleasure."_

" _Really. I don't see Llanview as a tourist destination so what pleasure do you expect to find here."_

" _To tell you the truth Ms. Williamson, I've already found it. Just meeting you two lovely ladies has made my trip worthwhile."_

" _Well thank you for the compliment. Let me get the attention of the waitress so that we can place our orders. I still have work to do and can't spend all day in this diner."_

The waitress arrives and they place their orders and the food comes out quickly. They talk and eat, and eat and talk. Agent Baxter makes plans to take both ladies to dinner tomorrow evening at the Palace. Evangeline leaves and Layla sits in the booth looking at Agent Baxter. He notices her stare and asks,

" _Is there something wrong Ms. Williamson?"_

" _Why are you really here Mr. Baxter? Are you interested in my sister? If so why not just say so instead of all of this surface talk?"_

" _I don't want to frighten her or pressure her. When I worked on the One Pure People case I did research on all of the victims something about your sister caught my interest. I think that she is a wonderful woman and I want a wonderful woman in my life. My job is a dangerous one and I'm at the point now where I don't want a future alone. So you ask if I'm interested in your sister, yes I am. I was genuinely interested in her even before I met her and now that I have met her I am even more interested. I came to Llanview to meet your sister and to find out if I even have a chance with her. I am on vacation for two weeks and in that time I want to spend as much time as I can with her so that we can get to know each other. I know that two weeks is not a long time but it is a start for_ _ **new possibilities**_ _."_

" _Thank you for your honesty Mr. Baxter. I will not help or hinder you in your efforts. You are on your own in convincing Evangeline to give you a chance. She is still recovering for that ordeal and is not at her optimum level so if she dismisses you immediately do not pressure her into changing her mind. If she considers you do give her time to acclimate herself to that new situation. It will be to your advantage to do so. Don't hurt my sister Mr. Baxter. That will not be to your advantage. That is not a threat. That is a reality. I will leave now. I too have work to do. Good day Mr. Baxter. I will see you tomorrow for dinner at the Palace."_

" _Good day Ms. Williamson. See you tomorrow."_

Layla leaves and Agent Baxter remains in the booth thinking about all that was said. Antonio approaches him and asked how things went. He responds that he will have dinner with the two of them at the Palace on tomorrow. Antonio bids him goodbye and returns to the station. Agent Baxter leaves and returns to his hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6 Bridging the Gap

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 6 Bridging the Gap**

(Someone must really like John McBain because even though he is away for treatment things continue to happen in his favor.)

The evening before the scheduled dinner with Agent Baxter Evangeline sorts through her daily mail. In it she finds a letter postmarked a week ago but just delivered today. She notices the postmark is from out of town but she recognizes the handwriting as John's. 'When did John leave town? That's why I haven't seen him around. I really blasted him the last time that I saw him but he deserved it to think that I would go on a date with him after all of this time. Maybe he's writing to apologize.' She sorts through the rest of the mail and then sits to read John's letter.

 _Evangeline,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. I know that we have not seen each other for a while and the last time that we talked you blasted me about having the nerve to ask you for a date. My eyebrows are still scorched from that encounter. All joking aside I want you to know how sorry I am for all the wrong that I did to you._

 _The day that I last spoke with you, after you left the station, I applied for medical leave and called the police shrink to find a treatment facility for me to enter. Within a few hours I was on the road to my new home for the next few months. After talking with you I knew that I needed intensive professional help. I know that I probably sounded crazy to you asking you for a date after all that I had put you through and after all that you had been through with recovering from the coma. I was an a**hole and stupid on top of that._

 _Even though I may have sounded crazy what I said was true. I want a chance with you Evangeline. I want more than a chance. I want a life with you. I know that it is not possible the way that I am so I will change. I am here to change, to get help to resolve the issues in my head and heart that prevent me from being whole. Guess what, I've even talked about my father's murder. That was a major accomplishment for me as you can imagine but it was also a great relief. I now know that I was not responsible for my father's death. I didn't shoot him and so even though my ten-year-old mind at the time held that thought that lasted all of these years, I can now feel the release of that guilt that has held me down for so long. So many other things also weighed me down in guilt. Caitlin's death because of my job but she could have died some other way and it still would not be my fault. Although the killer targeted me and killed Caitlin, he was at fault, not I. The list of those about whom I feel guilty would take a day for me to complete but I have whittled it down considerably._

 _Too bad I didn't seek treatment before now it would have spared everyone my brooding and non-commitment. Although this treatment is working it does make me sad that I can't see you. Do you know that even when we were not together I always enjoyed seeing you around Llanview, at the diner, or the Palace, or the courthouse? You were still around though not with me. When you were gassed and in a coma I feared that I would never see you again and I regretted so much the hurt between us. I know that I can't have a do-over but I sincerely wish that you had been spared that stupidity of mine._

 _While the FBI and Llanview PD worked on solving the OPP case it gave me a bit of relief that I was doing something positive for you. We caught the leaders and they will never hurt anyone again. One thing came out of that case that I didn't expect. One of the FBI agents told me that if he had known you before he would have pursued you and that I was a fool to have lost you. Imagine my bewilderment that a complete stranger would say something like that but he saw in you something that I knew existed but took for granted. Just by seeing your picture and reading your file he saw what a kind heart you have and what a remarkable woman you are. I was in a relationship with you for a year and took advantage of your goodness and lost you. How stupid can one man be? When that agent told me that I wanted to punch him out but I had no right to do so. I lost that right when I lost you. Everyone can see your goodness and you chose to love me, a man who kept secrets, who put you last, who … I won't list the mistakes that I made with you because you already know them but I have learned from my mistakes._

 _You had other relationships after we broke up and so did I but nothing compared to you Evangeline. I was blind then but I now clearly see how marvelous you are and I want you in my life. But I will say this, if we never get together again please know that_ _ **I LOVE YOU.**_ _There I've said it and it feels so good. I love you Evangeline and even if you don't love me I do want the best for you and if that means that it is not with me then so be it but before you commit to someone else please give me another chance and I will get it right this time. If I know that I have a chance, I will stick with you forever._

 _My stay in this 'lovely' place will last for a few more months. The doctor says that I am making good progress but I will not return until he says that I have made 'great' progress. So until then just know that I think of you daily and long to see you. If we can't be husband and wife can we at least be friends? I did say husband and wife because that is the relationship that I want with you. We've already tried dating and I want more. I want it all with you._

 _Take care of yourself Evangeline._

 _I remain forever yours,_

 _John_

'Wow I didn't expect that. John went away for treatment. Good for him he really needs it. But I will not put my life on hold to see the outcome of this treatment. I wish him well but I have to get on with my life. Maybe I need a date and that's all it will be. One thing I have resolved is that I will not get intimate with anyone unless we are heading for marriage and maybe not even then. I might as well wait for the wedding night. I have to learn from my mistakes too. You give up too much and people will take what you give them and give you nothing in return. This time I will take care of me. If the man can't handle that then too bad for him and he is not the one for me. Well I have another busy day tomorrow and dinner with Agent Baxter tomorrow night. Wait, wait, wait! Didn't John say that an FBI agent said that he would pursue me if he saw me. I bet that was Agent Baxter and that is why he is here. I won't say anything to him about what I know and see if he mentions it. This dinner may prove very interesting.'


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Not Ready

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 7 I'm Not Ready**

Another busy day in the office and at court is preventing me from thinking about the dinner tonight with Agent Baxter. Although Layla will also be there it will be interesting to see how he handles things tonight. If he is the agent who told John that he would pursue me he was being very presumptive that I would even be interested in him. Going to the ballet or opera together does not mean that we are compatible. Should I give him a chance, I don't know yet? I don't know him and he's only here for a short time so I have no idea what he expects to accomplish in that short of a time. It is definitely not love at first sight. I don't have those feelings for him. Like I said, I don't know him and it will take a lot of time for me to feel comfortable with any man. I really just want to be left alone to just be myself. Maybe at another time I might have given him a chance but right now neither my head nor my heart is in to letting anyone close. He's probably a really nice guy but his timing could not be worse. Now that I think about it though, why would he come all the way here to pursue or court me and he doesn't even know me short of reading a file and seeing a photo. What am I supposed to do just swoon because he's interested in me? I don't think so. In fact I know that will not happen. The more that I think about it the more irritated I'm getting.

He read a file and saw a photo of me and told John that he would pursue me if he could.

He worked on the OPP case with John. So if he read my file then he probably read that John and I were together at one time. How dare he say that to John knowing that John had history with me! John sounded hurt in his letter when he described that conversation.

He comes to Llanview on vacation for the expressed purpose of pursuing me. Why? I am sure that I'm not that fabulous that someone would come to a town that they really don't know just to date someone. And why would he assume that I would be interested in him?

He asks Layla and I to dinner. Okay we do have to eat but what does he plan after that?

So because I was attacked, in a coma, recovered from the coma he now comes to town to pursue me. Doesn't he think that I've been through enough?

Well let me finish this work and head home to prepare for this dinner date. Let me not assume anything and just wait and see what transpires.

Layla meets me at the entrance to the Palace restaurant and pulls me to the side,

" _So that you're not blindsided, Agent Baxter is interested in you. I talked with him yesterday after you left. He worked with John on solving the OPP case and was very impressed with you from reading your file and seeing your photo. He said that you are a remarkable woman and he wants a remarkable woman in his life right now. I also told him that I would not offer him any assistance nor would I hinder him in pursuing you."_

" _Layla thank you for telling me this before he arrives. You did have all day you know to call but I'll take what I can get._ _ **I'm not ready**_ _to get involved with anyone. And don't you think that it is very presumptive of him to think that I would be interested in him simply because he is interested in me. It takes more than that to make a worthwhile relationship. This is all based upon what he wants already. He wants me so he comes to town to get me. I don't know this man. Why would he think that simply because he worked on the OPP case that I would be interested in him. He was doing his job. He's here for what a week or maybe two what does he expect to happen, that I would fall head over heels in love with him? That's not going to happen. It seems very arrogant of him to even think that a woman will just 'roll over' or 'fall over' for him just because he's interested in her. I don't have time or the patience for such arrogance. He may have thought that it was a gallant gesture but really I don't."_

" _Now that you put it like that I understand what you mean. I will support you whatever you want to do Evangeline. It is your decision but at some point you need to get back in the game of dating or something. Have you changed your mind about marriage?"_

" _Yes I have Layla and I don't have time for dalliances. My future husband is out there somewhere and we will meet when the time is right. I don't see Agent Baxter as the one."_

" _Shh, he's here. Hello Agent Baxter our table is ready."_

" _Good evening ladies. Now am I allowed to call you by your first name as you are both Ms. Williamson?"_

" _Yes you may. I am Layla and this is Evangeline. Let's order because I am starving."_

We order our meals and talk during dinner about general things and nothing in particular. Before dessert arrives Layla excuses herself with some lame excuse about having an early day tomorrow and needing to retire early. She leaves us alone at the table.

" _Evangeline I'm glad to have this time with you. When I worked on the One Pure People case I was very impressed with what I learned about you and wanted to meet you. I'm so glad that you recovered and I made up in my mind that when you did that I would return to Llanview and try to get to know you. I know that two weeks is not enough time to get to know someone but I would still like to at least make a start. You don't know me I realize that but you can ask me anything and I will answer and I would like to spend as much time with you while I am here."_

" _Mr. Baxter why would you assume that I would want to get to know you? You reached that conclusion by reading my file and seeing my photo? This sounds more like what you want than what you think I might want. It sounds very arrogant. You probably did not consider it as arrogance on your part. What about me makes you want to pursue me?"_

" _No I did not think it arrogant on my part. I read your file about the women's shelter, how you fought for your clients Mr. Vega and Mr. Manning and how that hate group assaulted you. You are a remarkable woman Ms. Williamson and I want a remarkable woman in my life now."_

" _Thank you for the compliment Mr. Baxter and I agree that I am a remarkable woman but so are a lot of women. Two weeks is not much time to get to know someone. I work every day and in my evenings I really just like to wind down from my day. I have been through quite an ordeal and_ _ **I am not ready**_ _to get involved with anyone. Maybe in a few months or a year but not now and before you ask if you can come back then, don't. You seem like a nice man Mr. Baxter but you assumed too much in this case and plus you made this trip all about what you wanted to happen. You knew that I was in a coma and had months of rehabilitation. Did you consider that I am still healing from my ordeal? I don't think you did. You only thought about what you wanted to happen. Thank you for dinner Mr. Baxter and enjoy your stay in Llanview."_

With that parting line I leave and head home. Maybe I will have some ice cream since I didn't eat my dessert. I lost my appetite while talking to Mr. Baxter.


	8. Chapter 8 All For Evangeline

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 8 All For Evangeline**

Fortunately Mr. Baxter received the message 'loud and clear' because I neither saw nor heard from him again and I appreciated that greatly. Perhaps if he had come at some other time in my life things might have been different but not now. I know that if I want to marry that I will have to open up my heart again but not today. I will still go out to ballet, opera and such for just as an outing. Maybe I can find an escort service, and I do meet escort, not sex mate in the guise of an escort. Someone to accompany me on outings like the ballet and opera, or even golfing and tennis. I will look into that. Someone with whom I can share time and nothing is expected of me romantically.

Sarah A. and I maintain contact and I tell Sarah about my escort plan. She agrees but with one caveat, make certain that it is a legitimate company and get it in writing that they only escort you and nothing else and no physical or romantic entanglements are involved. I remind Sarah that I too am an attorney and would do that without her prompting. She reminds me that she is my friend and only looking out for me. We agree and make plans to see each other soon.

Todd meets me for lunch at the country club and I tell him about my escort plan and he laughs so hard he almost falls out of his chair. He asks if I'm that hard up for a date. I tell him no I just don't want anyone assuming that I want to be romantic with them when all I want is someone to go with me to the opera or the ballet or something. He says that if he wasn't married he'd take me anywhere I want to go. What he did offer to do clinched the deal. He would find a reputable and reliable escort service and would pay for it. That way if I am not satisfied he has bigger clout to demand retribution. He would write an article in his newspaper blasting the company. That's my Todd. I agree and he will let me know when he finds the right company.

With that search off my plate I now concentrate once again on my practice. Have to meet a client at the police station. Arriving I find my client and arrange for his bail and release. After the arraignment as I walk back for the police report someone calls my name,

" _Evangeline."_

I turn around and see Antonio walking towards me.

" _I see that you are fully back into the swing of things. That's good to see. Do you have a minute to talk with me?"_

" _Only a minute Antonio."_

" _Okay I will make it quick. Come into my office."_

" _So what do you want to talk about?"_

" _Did you meet with Agent Baxter while he was in town?"_

" _Yes I did why do you ask? What do you know about him?"_

" _I know that he planned to pursue you. John told me and Baxter confirmed it that day at the diner. I told Baxter that you had been through enough and that if you rejected him that he was to leave you alone."_

" _Antonio I don't need protecting but I do thank you for looking out for me. So John knew that Baxter was interested in me. How did he respond to that?"_

" _Of course he didn't like it and as a matter of fact after he told me that he went on medical leave and I haven't seen him since he left. I hope that he is all right."_

" _I hope so too Antonio. I have to go now and your minute plus is now over. Keep this up and I will start to charge you for my time."_

" _Take care of yourself Evangeline and if you need anything you can come to me. I hope that we are still friends although I know that I have not been the best of friends to you, not as I should have, but I want to change that if you are agreeable."_

" _Antonio you are right we have not been the best of friends to each other. Just because things did not work out between your brother and me we should be able to have a genuine friendship and I look forward to that. One can never have too many friends."_

" _Good now we have settled that see you later friend."_

" _You too friend."_

Another friend to add to my list, what a great thing! Friends are like flowers in a bouquet, the more you have the prettier the bouquet. I make it back to my office and finish up my work for the day with a renewed vigor. My friends have come out in force for me this past week and I am very thankful. It is good to know that someone cares about me and is looking out for my welfare.

Finished with today's work I stop to pick up something for dinner and head home. Shower done and dressed in a tee shirt and shorts I settle in and enjoy my food. After dinner I sort through my mail, pay some bills and settle on the couch to read a book. Just as I sit I notice that I overlooked a piece of mail that fell on the floor. Picking it up I sit again and open it.

 _Hello again Evangeline,_

 _Just wanted to talk with you again. Didn't want to call you because I would get too flustered if I heard your voice so I decided to write again. And before you say it, I know that you didn't write back to me because you couldn't. You don't know where I am. We're not allowed to put the address of the place on any correspondence and the only indication of location is the postmark on this envelope. Don't worry about it._

 _I hope that you are well. I miss you so much. The doctor now tells me that I can leave this place very soon. On a scale of 1 to 10 I am now at 9.5 so that is great progress. Let me tell you what I have been doing._

 _ **Therapy**_ _of course every day and for hours. Talking about everything from my childhood to the present. Of course I talked about my dad and Caitlin both dying but I told you that before but now when I talk about them I don't have that overwhelming feeling of guilt well up in my throat. I now talk about the good times that I shared with them so you see it is no longer all gloom and doom with me. Plus therapy has helped me to see how unhealthy my relationship with Natalie was for the both of us. She wanted a protector when she should have been learning to protect herself and I needed a victim when I was a victim myself. A victim of my own making by not facing and dealing with the pain of the losses of my dad and Caitlin. I also talked about you and my debacle of our relationship. As I told you that day when you stopped in my office to tell me that you were falling in love with Christian. It was all my fault that we didn't succeed and for that I am eternally sorry. But, and this is a big_ _ **BUT**_ _, therapy has also taught me that even though we can't change our past we can change its effect on our present and future and that is what I intend to do._

 _ **Reading**_ _is now one of my new hobbies and in my readings I have learned a lot about, wait for it, wait for it,_ _ **opera**_ _and_ _ **ballet**_ _. Yes you heard me right. They have a good library here and I am making good use of it. I will never sing opera or dance ballet but I can now sit at a performance of both and appreciate it. So did you get up off the floor yet? Ha, Ha!_

 _ **Clothing**_ _, yes I did say clothing. When I arrived one of the attendants helped me to unpack and when they placed my clothes in the closet they asked me if I wore anything other than black. At the time I just shrugged it off but as the weeks passed I thought about that and saw how depressing it looks when you always dress in somber colors. I also thought about our last conversation when you said that I look like doom and gloom and that you didn't need that around you after all that you had endured. So guess what? I have made a list of all the new colors of clothing that I will wear when I leave this place. If you are available I would really like for you to go with me to pick out my new wardrobe. I am not assuming or presuming that you will go I'm making a request. You can decline of course but I really hope that you will consider it._

 _Well I think that is enough for one letter. I do hope that you are reading this and didn't just throw it away without at least looking at it. Surprise probably does not adequately describe what you are feeling right now. You're probably thinking, 'Who are you and what have you done with John McBain?' Well I will answer, 'that guy was a dud Evangeline. Just think of him as_ _ **someone you used to know**_ _. We have both changed from who we were before, before your coma and before my intense therapy. I want us to meet again as the new Evangeline Williamson and the new John McBain and explore our possibilities but not only that I want us to have a life together, not dating because we already did that but as man and wife. You will ask how to we jump from the new Evangeline and John to husband and wife and I will answer that we do go out together on 'dates' to relearn each other but with the commitment that these dates_ _ **will**_ _lead to marriage. Before you said that marriage was one thing but love is everything. Well I love you Evangeline and I want marriage. Isn't that the next logical step? Think about it. I will write again before I leave Shangri-la here and let you know when they will discharge me. When I do return to town I won't contact you right away so don't get alarmed. I have to find a new place to live. The Angel Square hotel is my past and I must move to somewhere that represents my present. I will wait to buy a house with you to represent_ _ **our**_ _future and before you say that I'm getting ahead of myself just let me continue to dream. For once I'm actually looking forward to the future and not dreading it like I once did. When I was with you though I did look forward to the next day of seeing you again. Imagine how great I feel now that I love you to look forward to seeing you each and every day. Don't dash my hopes just yet. Give me a chance Evangeline. I am sure that you have suitors lined up outside your door by now but I will ask you again that before you commit to someone else please give me another chance. If you can't find it in your heart to do that I will be sad but I will understand. Do what is best for you Evangeline. You deserve the best and I am trying to be the best that I can so that I can give you the best of me. You've already seen the worst of me so allow me the time to show you how I have changed._

 _Take care of yourself my love,_

 _John_

Well knock me over with a feather. Who knew that John could speak so eloquently and freely? Well this gives me a lot to think about but as I said before I will not put my life on hold for him but I must admit that I am intrigued. Well let me get to bed so I can wake refreshed and ready for another day, God willing.


	9. Chapter 9 This Was a Mistake

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 9 This Was a Mistake**

Todd calls me with the information on the escort service, I thank him, and I call and set up a 'date' for this Friday for the ballet. I will meet the escort at the theatre because I don't plan to let anyone have my home address. The escort service only has my cell number and I pay by credit card so that if I have any problems with them I will let my bank handle it.

The escort meets me in the lobby of the theatre, he has a photo of me so has not problem finding me. We go in together and sit through the performance. Afterwards we go to the 'Gathering Place', a restaurant not far from the theatre, for an after show meal. We talk for a while and it seems like I made a good choice with this escort service. Just as our meal arrives an older lady comes over to our table and interrupts us. I don't know her and assume that she has mistaken my date for someone else but as I listen to the conversation, I am the one who is wrong,

" _Justin, I thought that you and I had an agreement. You are not to share your wares with any other women. Your time is my time and your body is my body. I pay you enough to keep you quite compensated so what is all of this about? I see you out with another woman. Young she may be but she can never give you what I can give you and you know that. I will forgive you this time but I expect to see you tomorrow. You have much to do to make this up to me."_

At the end of that tirade she leaves and I look at the escort and he says,

" _I am sorry Ms., that was so embarrassing. I have to leave and catch up with her otherwise she will stew and that would not be good. Good night."_

He gets up from the chair and leaves. I sit there dumbfounded and disbelieving what just happened even though I saw it with my own eyes. This is the best escort service that Todd could find. **THIS WAS A MISTAKE.** I would rather go out alone than have to deal with this. Just wait until I tell Todd what happened because I know he will call me and ask me how things went on the first 'date'. Well so much for an escort service looks like it Evangeline alone for her outings to the ballet and opera but so what. I've seen other women out alone. Maybe I can start a group of single women who go out to the theatre in groups so that they don't have to go alone. I'll have to look into that. Wait a minute, now I'm stuck with the dinner tab. Oh well just pay it and go home. Tomorrow's another day.


	10. Chapter 10 Friendly Discussions

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 10 Friendly Discussions**

Funny how things work out sometimes because after the fiasco with the escort service I just decided to go it alone and while out at a performance a young lady from my office building saw me and invited me to join her group of friends. It seems that they too don't have dates and now go out together in a 'ladies only' group. Now weeks later we have gone to performances of ballet and opera both in Llanview and in Philadelphia and have been having a ball. See who says you need a man to have fun. All kidding aside this really works and we have such fun together. Not all of the ladies are single though. For some it's just that their guy doesn't do opera or ballet but otherwise they go out to other things as couples. That works for them and this works for me for now.

If I think about it's been over six months since Agent Baxter left town and even though he is not the one I feel that I am ready to go out on a date. But the problem is I don't want to date just to date. I want someone that I feel a relationship will lead to marriage but how do I do that without going out with him for some time? Oh what do I do? Why can't I dial up a 'husband to go' just by entering the things that I expect in a husband:

Make me his number 1 priority, behind God of course

Love me passionately

Hard working and has a job

Chivalrous

Kind

Family oriented

Wants children

And that's just to name a few of the things that he needs to possess. They should have a giant machine somewhere where you can put in your list and out pops the man of your dreams but I would rather him to be the man of my reality. Anyway enough daydreaming for today let me get back to work. I have a lot to do this week because on Friday I fly out for a weekend visit with Sarah. Can't wait for that because I have not seen her since I recovered from my coma.

So here I am at Sarah's house. Their butler greets me at the door and takes my bag and leads me to the living room where Sarah and Ivan are sitting and talking. Sarah jumps up and almost tackles me with a big hug. After a kiss to my forehead she releases me so that Ivan can hug me. We exchange pleasantries and then Ivan leaves because he knows Sarah wants to drill me in private.

" _All right tell me everything and I do mean everything."_

" _Sarah what do you mean everything? I talk to you every week there is nothing that I have not told you."_

" _You didn't tell me that John McBain has been out of town ever since you recovered. What happened to him?_

" _How did you know about that and who told you?"_

" _Todd told me when I called him to thank him for assisting me with your care and for watching out for you after I left. So where did McBain go?"_

" _Sarah you don't like John so why do you want to know about him?"_

" _Because I want to know if he has contacted you and do you plan to give him another chance since you rejected Agent Baxter."_

" _My, my you have been busy. So Todd told you about Agent Baxter too. Well how do I put it, hmmmm, let me just say that contrary to what everyone else seems to think_ I _,_ Evangeline _, did not lose my mind while I was in that coma because_ _ **I can still think for myself**_ _."_

" _So am I right in that you rejected Baxter because you're holding out for John. You know they say that some women have a type of man that they like and are drawn too. How many times does he get to hurt you before you are through with him?"_

" _Wait a minute Sarah, how can you say that to me, you of all people? You know that I left John. I ended it with him not the other way around. I moved on from him. I fell in love with Christian and we were together for over six months before things fell apart. Then Todd and I had a friendship almost relationship before I was attacked. Who knows where there might have gone were it not for the attack on me, so how can you talk as if I'm sitting around waiting for John?"_

" _Oh Evangeline I am so sorry. You are right, of course you are right. I just don't want to see you hurt again! Has John contacted you since his exit from Llanview?"_

" _Yes he has written to me a couple of times but I haven't heard from him in weeks now. And no I will not tell you what he wrote. If he wanted you to know he would have written to you, ha, ha. Now what fun do you have planned for me? And before we leave this subject let me just say, I am not the same person that I was before the coma. I want different things in my life now but most of all I get to choose those things no one else, only I get to make the choices. When the OPP gassed that studio they took away my choices, well I am here to proclaim that I have taken back my right to choose and I will do that and no one else's opinion matters to me. I make the choice and I live with the consequences of that choice. Now let's go have some fun!"_

" _I hear you Evangeline and I will leave that subject alone. You are right; you have a mind of your own and can live your life as you choose. I will always support you my love, always. Now let's go. Ivan is waiting for us."_

The weekend flies by and Sarah and Ivan keep me busy throughout that I don't have time to think about anything other than the great fun that we are having. I meet some of their friends and make some really important contacts for future use. We say goodbye early Sunday afternoon and I fly back to Llanview and make it home before nightfall.

Dragging myself into my apartment and locking the door I don't stop for anything else until after I take a shower and get a bite to eat. Once done I go straight to bed and sleep peacefully through the night to wake up in the morning just in time to get dressed for work. Making my way to work I stop for coffee at the shop down the street from my building and bump into Todd.

" _So how was your weekend with Sarah?"_

" _Great after she drilled me about everything that you told her about John."_

" _We're just looking out for your friend, don't want you to resort back to bad habits."_

" _Todd, let me ask you this, did almost dying change you and if it did after going through that would you suffer other people telling you what to do with your life when you almost lost your life? Don't you want to be the one to make decisions about your life?"_

" _Yes, yes Evangeline I understand what you are saying and I agree that I would not let anyone dictate what I do with my life. We're just looking out for you and only want the best for you."_

" _Todd, just let me decide what is best for me okay. That's all that I ask. I'm not rushing into anything with anyone least of all with John McBain. Are we clear?"_

" _Crystal, not get to work, I'm running late. How about dinner later this week, I'll call you."_

" _Sounds good. Bye Todd."_

" _Bye Evangeline, love you."_

" _Love you too."_


	11. Chapter 11 At the Crossroads

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 11 At the Crossroads**

Nothing prepared me for the emotional reaction that I would have to return to Llanview. Flashing through my mind are scenes from the years that I spent here: from my arrival, the botched FBI sting, Natalie, Bo, Evangeline, KCK, Truman, Todd, all of it. Now it's time to take a turn away from the past and move into my present and future. I wrote to Evangeline to tell her that I would return today and to remind her that I will not seek her out until I have a new place to live and is comfortably situated. I want her to see the new me in the best of surroundings. While away I did conduct some Internet searches for new housing and found a really nice apartment in an up and coming neighborhood. Not that I can't afford to buy a house. Not one to splurge on anything I have a substantial amount of savings but I don't want to buy a house without Evangeline.

Michael lets me stay with him until I move in to my new apartment. I didn't even want to go back to the Angel Square hotel. I didn't want anything from that place to land on me and then I carry it into my new place. I even had Michael to sell or give away all of my clothing. I am starting afresh from scratch. The only things that he took from the place were the things that I brought there when I moved in but nothing that I acquired while I was there. The files about our father's murder and I had our mother to send me a duplicate of the picture of Michael and me that she sent to me for my birthday years ago when I was with Evangeline. The old one I left in the Angel Square room. I want a new one so that I can put it in my new place.

Today I am going clothes shopping and no, black does not totally dominate the list. Of course I will purchase a black suit. Just like a little black dress should be in every woman's closet, every man should have a black suit. Navy blue, gray, solids and pin striped suits, ties of assorted textures, colors and patterns, and shirts ranging in colors from white to blue, grey to lavender, yes I did say lavender. Lavender looks good on me and I am man enough to carry it off. I did draw the line at pink though I'm not ready for that just yet even though the style magazines suggest it. Yes I said style magazine I've read them. I need help from whatever source is available. To get what I really want I am on my way to Philadelphia because the inventory here in Llanview is grossly inadequate. Michael is joining me on this outing and I am looking forward to it. So I have to buy everything new from top to bottom and I am so ready.

Hours later our arms are loaded with bags of clothing. The car is packed and we are driving back to Llanview.

" _John I don't believe that you did all of this. When you first told me to get rid of everything in your old apartment I thought that you were kidding."_

" _No I wasn't joking Michael I was very serious. I didn't want any memories of that place to follow me into my new life. Remember when we were little and went outside to play in the dirt and got all muddy and when we tried to go back inside Mom wouldn't let us. She would make us stand on the back porch and wash us down with water from a bucket. She said that we would bring that dirt in her clean house. Well I don't want to bring the dirt of that old apartment into my new place. I was not a good man when I lived there Michael. I did things that hurt people and I don't want that anywhere near me now. Not to say that I don't own up to all that I did but that is now in the past and I am not that man anymore."_

" _Is this all because of Evangeline? Are you doing this for her? You do know that she might not take you back John. What will you do if that happens?"_

" _Although Evangeline is a big reason for these changes but I am also doing this for myself. The therapy would not have worked it I did not go into it wanting to change for myself because if I did it all for the sake of someone then I was setting myself up for failure if that person rejected me. No Michael this is for me. I am_ _ **at a crossroads**_ _in my life now and I am looking toward a new direction in both my professional and personal life."_

" _That's good to hear John and I will support you however I can with this. What do you mean a change in your professional life, are you planning to leave the Llanview Police Department (LPD)?"_

" _No not leave it Michael but I will make some changes. I have to talk it over with Bo first to find out if what I think is possible is actually doable and if the mayor will approve it and fund it. If not I have some other things in mind that I think might work just as well. I know that you are concerned with my concentration on Evangeline but Michael she is it for me. Like Marcie is it for you, Evangeline is it for me and I don't know what I didn't realize that when we were together. We could have been married by now and had a few kids but because of my stupidity we have lost all of those years. She almost died a couple of times Michael and you would have thought that would have opened my eyes but it didn't. When she told me that I was someone she used to love something in me broke Michael. I know that she left me years ago but I thought that somewhere deep inside that she still felt a little love for me. I always felt something for her but never let her know it. So when she said that she didn't love me anymore a darkness enveloped me."_

" _But John how could you think that she still loved you when she was involved with Christian Vega and later she and Todd were 'close'? Anyway you were with Natalie. What were you pining for Evangeline while you were with Natalie. I thought that Natalie was your 'soul mate'?"_

" _Michael I know that it is hard to understand with all the stupid things that I have done in the past. When Evangeline ended it with me she came to my apartment and found me there hugging Natalie. At that moment I blew any chance of reconciling with her. She asked me if I could change for her and I told her no. She was giving me a chance then to get back together but I was too set in my ways to even make an effort. That same night Natalie said that I was her soul mate and I told her that I was not. I didn't want to break up with Evangeline but I also didn't want to change my ways and so I lost her for good but I always thought or maybe hoped that one day we would make our way back to each other. When that didn't happen I decided that I didn't want to be alone anymore and Natalie was offering so I took what she was offering."_

" _That was cruel John."_

" _I know Michael, I know but I am not the person anymore. I want a life and I want a life with Evangeline. Now if after all of this change in my life Evangeline decides that she does not want a life with me then I will have to deal with that. I won't like it but I will deal with it. I've asked her to give me another chance but she hasn't said if she will or not. I told her that I was returning but I wouldn't contact her until I have found a new place to live and have some other things in place."_

" _Well it sounds like you have thought this through bro, I am impressed."_

" _Thanks Michael for your support. I really appreciate it. I will be out of your place soon. I have several apartment viewings tomorrow and hope to move in within a week or so."_

" _You're welcome to stay as long as you need to John you know that. Marcie and I are glad to have you back."_

" _Alright let's get these things inside and get something to eat, I am hungry."_

We unload the car and pile everything in my room. I already had purchased casual clothes here in Llanview and just needed suits and the sort. So I'm ready to eat after working up an appetite with al of this shopping.

Arriving back and the LPD it surprised me the warm welcome that awaited me. All of the officers came up to shake my hand and say how glad they are that I am back. It warmed my heart. Antonio took over my duties during my absence and is doing a great job. We hug and then chat for a while before I meet with Bo Buchanan on Bo's office.

My meeting with Bo goes much better than I had expected. He informs me that the State has released some additional money to the department because of the many serial murder cases that we handled and the hate groups that settled in our area that will allow us to make some personnel changes. Also the Feds have added to our budget to place an FBI liaison here in our office. With my past experience with the FBI, Bo proposed to the Feds that instead of having a full time agent posted here that instead they have someone with FBI experience but someone who could also work as an LPD officer and that way neither the Feds nor the State will have to foot the entire bill for the position and he has the perfect person to take the job. The person would serve as supervisor for the detectives in the LPD and as the FBI liaison on capital cases. Both the State and the Feds signed off on Bo's proposal and all the paperwork has been filed and all the t's are crossed and i's dotted. Bo officially offered the position to me and I accepted. It is more of an administrative position but will still allow me to stay in the mix on cases. It was exactly what I had in mind to discuss with Bo as the type of work that I now want to do. This is marvelous I couldn't have asked for anything better.


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth Revealed

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 12 The Truth Revealed**

Why didn't you just leave well enough alone? She rejected you and she didn't even give you a chance to show her that you are the one for her. So you returned home with your tail between your legs and got on your life or so you thought but you can't get her out of your mind. She's not with him you know that because you have kept tabs on her so why did she reject you? Doesn't she know how good you two will be together? Now this happens. You had another opening to get in her space. A job opening in Llanview where you can be near her and then she can get to know you and you two will then be together. But no, they give to him. Again he gets everything. He had her and didn't appreciate her and now he has the job that should be mine and maybe he will get her again. I know that she left him and moved on to Christian Vega and maybe even Todd Manning but she's not with anyone now so I thought that if I got this job in Llanview that I could court her and she would fall in love with me and we would be together. But now what do I do? I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I've been on dates but I always compare everyone to her. But I don't even know her that well but she is mine and no one else will have her she just doesn't know what she wants and I have to help her to decide. I won't hurt her I could never hurt her. But how do I get her alone so that we can get to know each other? I know what I will do. The last time I took off for two weeks to get to know her but that was not enough time. I'll take a leave of absence for maybe a month or two. That should be enough time for us to acquaint ourselves with each other. During my time in Llanview I found many vacant building that I can use. I won't hurt her. The place will have all of the comforts of home. It is not kidnapping it is just going on vacation with my intended, that's what it is. Now I know what I must do. We will be so happy together.

Finally I have her with me. It was easier than I thought. I just followed her for a week and she does keep the same schedule every week so I just interrupted her morning run. I'm sorry that I had to chloroform her. That probably scared her and brought back memories of her kidnapping but this is not kidnapping it's just two people spending time together. I stay in the shadows around town so no one will notice me. It has worked for over a month now. They are looking for her and have called in the FBI. How funny, the FBI is already here. She won't talk to me now. She is so angry with me even after I explain to her that this is for us. She doesn't fight me though and for that I am grateful but she won't talk to me so I talk for the both of us. I tell her what a great life we will have and that I just want her to love me. We will go away and live somewhere no one knows us and will have a wonderful life. But she goes along each day and does the same thing each day. She eats her breakfast; she runs around the warehouse for exercise; she showers; she changes clothes; she prays; she eats dinner; she showers; she prays; she goes to bed. She does this every day but she doesn't talk to me. This is starting to annoy me. In order to leave I lock the doors and go out to replenish our supplies. I travel to a town just on the other side of Llanview to avoid seeing any Llanview residents. Making my way back to the warehouse I stop for gas. Having filled up I return to the warehouse. She's there in the same place that I left her. She still doesn't talk to me.

Stupid me I should have gassed up before I left, oh wait there's a gas station ahead on the left. Just as I pull up to the pump I notice a man with an armload of supplies getting in his car. Don't I know him from somewhere he looks awful familiar. He pulls away but I jot down the tag number just in case I remember who he is. Getting the gas I get back in my car and head into Llanview. I have taken these side trips every week trying to find my sister. She just disappeared while out jogging. I can't believe that this has happened to her again. She must be frantic. Hold on Evangeline we will find you. Instead of going home I drive to the police station to check on any news about my sister. Walking in I see Antonio, Bo and John talking and hear that they have no leads and no clues on her whereabouts. Then I hear Bo ask John what info the FBI have since this is a kidnapping and then I remember who that man is. I can't believe it!

" _Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, I know who has Evangeline!"_

They all turn around and look at me bewildered.

" _What do you mean you know who has her Layla?"_

" _I was just driving back into town and I saw this man who looked familiar to me but I couldn't remember from where and so I jotted down the car tag number just in case I remembered but when Bo asked John what did the FBI know I remembered who the man is. It is Agent Baxter!"_

" _What do you mean Layla? Agent Baxter who helped us on the OPP case?"_

" _Yes Bo that Agent Baxter. I just saw him at a gas station a town over from Llanview. He had an armful of supplies so I would guess that he's staying somewhere nearby. Here is the tag number info."_

" _I can't believe that Agent Baxter would so such a thing. John and Antonio what do you two know about him? Is he capable of such a thing?"_

" _Bo I can answer that for you instead of John and Antonio. Agent Baxter wanted my sister in a romantic way but she did not feel the same. I'm afraid that he has now taken her to force her to love him. We have to find her because I don't think that he will let her go until she agrees to love him and we all know that Evangeline only loves whom she chooses and plus she has been through enough. We have to find her now!"_

With the car tag information Bo, Antonio and John rush to follow up on this information. Within forty-eight hours they have apprehend Agent Baxter and turn him over to the FBI to face federal charges and Evangeline is in the hospital. She withdrew into herself to survive and Dr. Jamison meets with her everyday to assist her in her recovery. If any good thing came out of all of this it is that Evangeline is stronger than she gave herself credit for. She was right to reject Agent Baxter in the first place. For her it just didn't feel right and she knew that he was not the one for her. Dr. Jamison is not worried about her recovery because he praised her on finding a method to survive this ordeal and keep intact her true self. Fortunately Agent Baxter did not physically harm her and she sheltered her mind so that he could not mentally harm her. Dr. Jamison explained it as hiding when something bad is happening. If you hide and don't look it doesn't enter your psyche. She tuned him out and stayed in her safe place and survived. He didn't touch her so see did not develop an aversion to touch.

Todd was beside himself with worry and arranged for another attorney to handle her clients while she was missing. Sarah A. couldn't come to town because she is pregnant with their first child and Ivan would not permit her to travel but Todd kept her apprised of all of the developments. Upon Evangeline's rescue both Todd and Sarah shared a group video Skype session and they all cried with relief.

One thing that was tantamount that Dr. Jamison insists upon with Evangeline is that she realize and continue to emphasize is that she is not responsible for what happened. This had nothing to do with her. Agent Baxter could have fixated himself on any woman and the same thing would have happened. Evangeline is glad to hear that because she did think that maybe she is a magnet for crazy people but then she remembers Sarah and Todd and Antonio and Nora and all of the good people in her life.

Days later Dr. Jamison approves her discharge from the hospital and she heads home. Her mother is there to stay with her until she feels comfortable being alone but that's just it. She does feel comfortable being alone so her mother only stays a week and then leaves. After her rescue the one constant has been John. He has been there in the hospital every day to see her. He does not talk much only when she initiates conversation but he does read to her. She has some books that she likes and he brings them and reads to her. That calms her a great deal. When she goes home and after her mother leaves he comes over, brings dinner and sits and reads to her. They don't talk about Agent Baxter. She's talked about that enough with the FBI, the LPD and with Dr. Jamison. She just wants to relax. Sarah offers to send her on a vacation but she declines and says that she needs to get back to work. The temporary attorney was a big help but she's ready to get back to her office and into the swing of things. Her clients were so worried for her and refused to leave her as their attorney. Their loyalty really touched her heart. She smiles when she thinks of that and then she looks at John and says,

" _I knew he wasn't right for me when he first came to town. He blamed you for all of his troubles and I know how it is to blame you for bad things happening but you weren't to blame to his troubles or for mine John. I'm sorry for having blamed you for so long."_

" _That's all right Evangeline. You are safe now and that is all that matters."_

" _John can you stay with me tonight? All those nights alone with him in that warehouse it was so lonely. I've been alone for years now but that was a different kind of lonely. We won't make love or have sex but can you just hold me tonight?"_

" _Yes I can do that Evangeline. I am honored that you would ask me. Are you ready for bed now? You can shower in your room and I will shower in the guest bathroom. I don't have a change of clothing but we'll make do."_

She walks to the hall closet and pulls out the box of his belongings. He should find something that he can use in there. It still surprises her that she kept his things for all of these years. She gives the box to him and he does find things that he can use for the night. They both go to shower and then meet in her bedroom. It surprises him that she is not tentative with him and just gets into bed like nothing has changed between them and he snuggles up behind her and they fall asleep and sleep peacefully through the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Peace

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 13 Peace**

She does not ask me again to spend the night but she does allow me to visit with her after work and I continue to read to her. We both know that she can read these books for herself but this is our quiet time together with no expectations and no pressures. She tells me that she hasn't asked me to stay the night again because she has to be comfortable alone again and does not want to use anyone as a crutch. I know that she wants to be strong and I admire her for that. Sometimes I bring dinner, sometimes she cooks, sometimes I bring things to cook and sometimes we cook together. We don't talk about what any of this means we just do it and don't put any labels on it.

After two weeks she returns to work and dives right back into the hustle and bustle of the office and the courthouse. She is a phenomenon. Her clients are so supportive. The judges admire her for her grit and determination, she asks for no special considerations and she gives her best for each and every client. The State Attorney's office has offered her a regional position. She will remain based in Llanview but with once a month trips to Harrisburg for meetings. The local area wants her to run for the District Attorney's position in opposition to Nora Buchanan. Evangeline refuses to run against Nora and seriously considers the State Attorney's offer. She would hate to lose her clients but this would give her more stability but less money but with not having to move and find housing in Harrisburg she might come out even. In a way it would be similar to what John does at the LPD. He works for both the FBI and the LPD and based in Llanview. She would work for the State of Pennsylvania but be based in Llanview. They give her a week to decide and so she decides to have a meeting of concerned parties.

On Friday evening she waits for Todd, Layla, Nora, Antonio and Bo to arrive. John is already here helping her with refreshments. She has scheduled a group Skype video with her mother and Uncle Clay and Sarah A. and Ivan. The folks from Llanview will gather around her computer and they will all discuss this job offer. She likes this to hear everyone's thoughts on this because she values their opinions but they all know that it is her decision to make. The Skype session begins and she describes the job to everyone and what it involves and requires of her, the pay, the benefits, the travel required and everything she can think of. She asks them first for the cons and then the pros of accepting or rejecting the offer. Everyone has his or her allotted time to talk. Evangeline takes notes but John records it just in case she misses something. After forty-five minutes of conversation she thanks everyone for coming and participating and then she makes an announcement.

" _I am glad that you all are here and have offered your thoughts on this new opportunity for me and you know that I love you all and value your opinions. Although I am the only one who can decide I did want to hear what you all had to say. I will consider everything that you have said. Now allow me to discuss a completely different matter. Now that I have all of my dearest friends and family here at one time I would like to announce to you that John and I are getting married. We haven't decided a date yet but we want you to know that you all are invited."_

Everyone looks at her and no one more than John. He is shocked. She had never even hinted to him anything about this. Although he is shocked he is also overjoyed and excited. She will marry him and she just told everyone that so she must be sure.

" _Now before you all bombard us with questions I must say in his defense that this is news to John too. Months ago John told me that he wants to marry me but I never told him that I want that too. Now that everyone I love is here in this room, on my computer too but you're still in this room, I want him to know that I want to marry him too. So since we both want to get married then we're getting married. Mom, Layla, Nora, and Sarah I will call upon you to help with planning the wedding. Uncle Clay, Todd, Ivan, Bo and Antonio you all support John in this scary journey and keep him calm. I don't want to wait long to get married so let us say that with the next three months John and Evangeline will become Mr. and Mrs. McBain. So what do you say everyone?"_

And as one they all say, _"Congratulations!"_

" _So before I ask you all to leave let's take a vote on this job offer, all in favor say 'aye', all opposed say 'nay'. The ayes have it. I will take the job and serve as the Assistant State Attorney based here in Llanview. All right now you all can leave because I want to spend some alone time with my fiancée."_

Those on the Skype session signed off and the others cleaned up and left after giving hugs and handshakes to the newly engaged couple. After everyone left John stood there in the living room just trying to get his bearings. Had this just happened, did she really announce to everyone that we are getting married?

" _Yes I did John. I just announced to everyone that we are getting married. Do you have something else to ask me?"_

He looked at her puzzled and then he realized what she meant. He went to the closet to get his suit jacket and pulled the box out of his pocket. He has carried it with him ever since she allowed him to spend time with her. He remembered telling her in one of his letters that she would have to tell him when it was time to ask her and if this wasn't the time he didn't know when was. Standing in front of her he takes her hand, then kneels and says,

" _Evangeline you are everything to me. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"_

" _Yes John I will marry you. I love you too."_

Standing he places the ring on her finger and kisses her. They just hold on to each other for several minutes simply enjoying the moment.

" _Why didn't you tell me that you were ready? Did you plan to say that in front of everybody?"_

" _No I really didn't but it felt so right and once saying it in front of my family and friends it made it so real. I love you John and I feel a_ _ **peace**_ _about that. I don't have to explain to anyone why I love you it is enough that I love you and I own that love, I cherish that love and I will defend that love. You are mine as I am yours."_

" _Yes I am yours and you are mine. So when do you want to get married? You said within the next three months, well you have a new job for which to prepare and a wedding to plan that's a lot."_

" _Well the job won't start until the new year so that's after three months and it gives me time to close my office and help my clients find new attorneys. My main focus of course will be this handsome man standing in front of me. We have a bright future ahead of us John and I am excited about it."_

" _So am I Evangeline. Soon we can look for a house where we can live and start our family. Are you too tired to look at some houses online?"_

" _No I love looking at houses now I look with a purpose. It will be fun."_

So they spend the rest of the evening viewing houses online and making notes of the things that they want in a house and the area where they want to live. They have come a long way from when they first met in Angel Square Park. They have both changed since then. If you asked them about the persons that they were then as compared to the persons that they are now they would both say that they are _**'someone they used to know'**_ and they like so much better the persons that they are now.

 **THE END.**

 **A/N:** Hope that you enjoyed the story. Thnx for reading and do leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14 Some Dreams do come True

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Someone I Used to Know**

 **Chapter 14 Some Dreams do come True**

Who would believe that we planned all of this in three short months but a month into the preparations Sarah and Ivan had their baby boy, 6 lbs, 5 oz little Sebastian Steele. He's such a cutey pie! Ivan Skyped me when Sarah was finally in her room with the baby. Looking at her you would never believe that she just had a baby but that's my Sarah. The grandmothers are taking turns visiting to give the parents some rest. Sarah assures me that she will make it to the wedding no matter what she has to do.

The wedding takes place in two weeks. Everything is settled with venues, all invited guests have responded and my mother, Layla and Nora are patting themselves on their backs for the great work that they have done. They deserve the accolades because they have done a fantastic job. The guys have also done their bit. Uncle Clay has corralled them into working on a surprise for me and I have no idea what it will be. He says it was something that his buddies did at his wedding so he thought that he might add it to mine. It's something that my father, his brother would have done were he here. That is so nice of Uncle Clay. Todd took it upon himself to help John with the honeymoon plans since he feels that John has no idea what to do when it comes to travel. John doesn't mind and actually listens to what Todd has to say. John does not tell me where we are going but he says that I will be pleased. I try to get him to tell me by suggesting that I need to know so that I can pack the right clothes but he caught on to me and quickly squelched that line of inquiry. So I guess it will be a surprise. All that he would say to me is bring an assortment of clothing that I can wear anywhere. If it's cool I can put on a wrap or a jacket, if it's hot then I can take off the wrap or jacket. He was no help.

The fun part in all of this is that John and I found a house and we move in tomorrow. It is beautiful and has enough room for us to grow our family. Yes I say family because we do plan to have children and sooner rather than later. Although scripture may allow us three score and ten years or one hundred and twenty years, we do know that not everyone lives that long. I don't want to wait until I'm seventy years old to have children so we will start trying within the first year of our marriage. It's even better if I get pregnant on our wedding night and I'm really looking forward to the events of that night. So far John and I have kept to our plans not to be intimate before the wedding but our kisses are starting to get very intense and my skin will start to crinkle up from all of these cold showers I've had to take lately. Why when you read a romance novel it only talks about the guy taking cold showers to calm his libido. Lately that's been my temperature of choice because this man has me hot. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining at all it's just a prelude of things to come and I am definitely excited about that.

Nora assisted me in finding other attorneys for my clients and the State Attorney's office has already allotted me office space in one of the State buildings in Llanview so everything is falling into place.

Regarding the house, the owner completed all of the repairs and even did the painting of the rooms to our specifications. They had relocated due to a job change and had to sell quickly so we got the house for a good price. This reduced price allowed us to make some changes to suit our taste.

Replaced the carpet with hardwood flooring

Replaced all of the window treatments

Replaced all of the appliances

Enlarged the back deck

Had the house cleaned from top to bottom

We're ready to start our new life in our new home. Although we are moving in the house together we will still not have sex or make love. I will stay in the master bedroom and John will stay in one of the other bedrooms. Others may think it silly of us to take this to that extent but we must abide by our decision. Oddly enough it allows us to feel intimate without the physical union and that's a big difference in our relationship now and one that we both welcome. Our family and friends will help us to move since everything is all ready for the wedding. Uncle Clay is having food brought in so John and I don't' have to worry about feeding everyone. This is such an exciting time for us and John and I are so thrilled to have everyone involved.

Moving day comes and goes and everyone is had a marvelous time. Everyone looked great and everyone complimented us on our choice of colors for the room. This time we Skyped Sarah and Ivan so that they could see the finished product. The last thing that they said was for us to make sure that we have a playpen/crib for their baby in 'their' room for when they come to visit. Ha! Ha!

 **It's my wedding day! It's our wedding day! John and I are getting married today!**

Last night John stayed with his brother Michael so that he would not see might the night before the wedding. A tradition is a tradition. Neither of us wanted a bridal shower nor bachelor party so our family and friends abided by our requests. Sarah, Ivan and little Sebastian arrived last night and are in one of the spare bedrooms and yes we have a crib set up for Sebastian. My mother and Layla are in another spare room and Uncle Clay is in the last spare room. Our other relatives are staying in the designated hotel. The wedding will take place at the church that Layla and I attend here in Llanview and the reception will take place at one of the ballrooms at the Palace. John's mother Eve is staying with Michael as is his cousin Shannon who refused to miss his wedding.

I am so excited and so happy it is crazy. Wait I hear my phone ringing. Who is calling me now?

" _Hello soon to be Mrs. John McBain. How is my love this morning? I miss you."_

" _John, why are you calling me is everything all right?"_

" _Yes it is I just wanted to say good morning to you. Can't wait to see you."_

" _Me too, I missed you last night. Just think how that is the last night that we will be apart. What a pleasant thought."_

" _Yes it is. Well I won't keep you. I will see you soon at the church and I can't wait to be your husband. I never thought that this would happen but I am so glad that it is happening."_

" _I feel the same way John. Soon we will be husband and wife forever. See you soon, bye."_

" _Bye."_

Smiling I hang up the phone and fall back on my bed so overjoyed with the blessings in my life. Hearing a knock on door I tell the person to come in to my room.

" _Well sleepy head you are awake. Come on and get some breakfast so that you can get ready for your wedding. You don't want to arrive late."_

" _You're right Mom, I don't want to arrive late but I don't know if I can eat anything as nervous as I am."_

" _I know baby but you have nothing about which to be nervous. Everything is all set up for the wedding and the reception and you and John will have a wonderful life together. You deserve only the best, only the best."_

" _Thank you Mom. Come on let's eat."_

We go down to the kitchen and everyone in the house is already there eating. No one wanted to disturb me so that sent Mom to get me. Wise people they are in that matter. I do eat and calm down. No need for me to be nervous because my life is grand and I will enjoy this day to the fullest. As it is said, 'this is the day that the Lord has made, I will rejoice and be glad in it, and so I shall.

Neither John nor I wanted an evening wedding so we settled for a 1:00 p.m. start time. Any way our flight leaves at 9:00 p.m. so that gives up ample time for a nice wedding and reception. Any other arrangements John has not divulged to me. I don't really care as long as we are together I will go with John to the ends of the earth.

At 10:30 a.m. the ladies will come and assist me with dressing. Nora, Layla, Sarah and my mother decided that I need help in putting on my clothes so who am I to argue even though I have been dressing myself since I was three years old. If it makes them happy then why fuss. Now at 9:00 a.m. I take another shower and the hairdresser comes to do my hair. That does take some time so we planned this event down to the minute.

Finally at the church in the room set aside for the bride and I have butterflies in my stomach but that is good. Who isn't excited right before their wedding? Our color scheme is simple, the ladies wear lavender dresses and the men have black tuxedos with lavender cummerbunds, everyone except John who wears a white tuxedo with a lavender cummerbund. Michael is John's best man and I don't have a maid/matron of honor so that I didn't have to choose between my sister, my friend, or my longest known friend and they all agreed to just stand as my bridesmaids. My mother and Uncle Clay will walk me down the isle.

The ceremony is lovely. We recite the traditional vows and everyone looks beautiful. Eve and my mother both cry saying that they didn't think that their oldest child would ever marry. While the guests move on to the reception location we stay behind and take pictures in the church and in the church garden. All in all we couldn't have asked for more, the weather is perfect, our wedding party is the best and we made it through the ceremony without any drama, if you know what I mean.

Now we arrive at the reception and the DJ announces us. I still don't know what surprise Uncle Clay has in store for me but I hope that I don't embarrass myself because I do not like surprises. I always like to be in control and surprises take that control away from me. Well I will adapt as I must I am too happy to worry. We eat and the best man makes the obligatory toast and Sarah is chosen to give the toast for the bridesmaids. Not to be left out Todd stands and gives his toast as the 'best friend' to which Sarah and Nora raise objections, as the lawyers they are, but he totally ignores them and gives his toast to his best friend who has stood by him and whom he treasures. After his toast the ladies are wiping their eyes and the men are trying to look elsewhere as to not allow a tear to drop from their eyes.

Now for the dancing, before John and I have our first dance, Uncle Clay puts a chair in the middle of the dance floor and asks that I sit there. He looks at the guys, John, Antonio, Todd, Michael, and even Ivan, gather around him and then he cues the DJ and the music starts. The song that plays is,

"What a Wonderful World", sung by Louis Armstrong, they dance in time with the music and the choreography is precise and just amazing. I didn't know that they could step like that and they look so good in their tuxedos and their precision is I don't know how to describe it. I am so overwhelmed and I start crying.

" **What a Wonderful World"**

[Verse 1]  
I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom, for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

[Verse 2]  
I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
Bright blessed days, dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

[Bridge]  
The colors of a rainbow  
So pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces  
Of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do  
They're really saying, I love you

[Verse 3]  
I hear babies cry, I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more  
Than I'll never know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

[Written by Bob Thiele and George Weiss]

Just as the song finishes Uncle Clay takes the microphone and says,

" _This is something that my brother, Evangeline's father, helped me to do at my wedding and so in his absence I wanted to carry on the tradition for his daughter since he couldn't be here."_

Then I just cried more and as I looked around the room I noticed that I was not the only one to have tears in my eyes. I had to take a moment to collect myself because I have a surprise of my own to perform. But before I can rise from my chair my husband stops me. I look at him puzzled as to what is happening. He takes the microphone from Uncle Clay and says,

" _Now please bear with me on this. I am not one for public performances but this is something that has been on my heart for some time. One time years ago this beautiful woman pleasantly surprised me by serenading me and I think that it is time for me to return the gesture. My voice is not as good as hers but just know that all of this comes from my heart."_

The music starts and a sound I have never heard emerges from my beloved. I never knew that he had such a nice voice; the deep resonance of his voice touches me to my core. As the words reverberate in the room,

" **Can't Help Falling in Love"**

Words & Music by George Weiss/Hugo Peretti/Luigi Creatore

Performed by Elvis Presley in the movie "Blue Hawaii"

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Words cannot describe what I am feeling now. I knew that I loved this man but I love him more at this moment. He left his comfort zone to give to me, to show to me the depths of his love. Why do they keep making me cry today? But they are not sad tears these are happy tears. I stand and pull him to me and kiss him so tenderly and so passionately right there in front of everyone. They don't understand what this means. They don't understand what it took for him to do this. As the kiss ends we both say that we love each other and know that the love will last forever.

John releases me and attempts to walk back to our table but I take his hand and ask him to sit in the chair that I recently vacated. He looks at me puzzled, just as I was not too long ago, but I just shake my head and smile. He sits and then I stand in front of him, take the microphone from his hand, signal to the DJ and the music wafts in the air and I start singing and as I sing I walk around him as he sits and makes body motions in tune with the music and the words to the song,

 **Dr. Feelgood (Love Is a Serious Business)**

Aretha Franklin

I don't want nobody, always  
Sittin' around me and my man  
I don't want nobody, always  
Sittin' around there  
Lookin' at me and that man

Be it my mother, my brother, my sister  
Would you believe, I get up  
Put on some clothes  
Go out and help them find somebody for their self  
If I can

Now I don't mind company  
Because company's alright with me  
Every once in awhile  
Yes it is  
I say I don't mind company  
Because company is alright with me  
Every once in awhile, yeah

And Ooooooooooooooh  
When me and that man get to lovin'  
I tell ya girl, I dig ya, but I just don't have time  
To sit, and chit, and sit and chit - chat and smile

Don't send me no doctor  
Filling me up with all of those pills  
I got me a man named Doctor Feelgood  
And oh! Yeah!  
That man takes care of all my pains and my ills  
His name is Doctor Feelgood in the morning  
To take care of business is really this man's game  
And after one visit to Dr. Feelgood  
You understand why I feel good, is his name  
Oh! Yeah! Oooh!  
Oh, good God a – mighty  
The man sure makes me feel real...  
Goooooooood!

Songwriters: Aretha Franklin / Ted White

Dr. Feelgood (Love Is a Serious Business) lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

As the song progresses I see John's reactions to the words to the songs and my motions and that he is holding himself tight not to grab me and have his way with me. Ooo, I love it. His pupils are so dilated and he has a little sweat beading on his mustache. He is so cute. When I get to the part,

'after one visit to Dr. Feelgood/ You understand why I feel good, is his name/ Oh! Yeah! / Oh, good God a-mighty/ The man sure makes me feel real/ Goooooood!' When I finish the song everyone is standing clapping and John uses that as a diversion to grab me and hug me and whisper in my ear, _"You just wait, Dr. Feelgood has some good feeling waiting just for you."_ Not to be intimidated, I respond, _"Take care of all my pains and my ills Dr. Feelgood."_

All of this excitement and we haven't even made it to the first dance yet. This time John and I chose the song that would play during our first dance as husband and wife. We remember that time long ago early on when we didn't know how to define what was happening between us. Were we in a relationship or were we just someone with whom to have sex? In an effort to figure out our status I brought over some 'date suggestions' since we were sleeping together. So this song signifies the start of our relationship then and our marriage now. 'You can say a lot without talking' as John once said,

 **As Time Goes By (from the movie "Casablanca")**

Dooley Wilson

You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by

And when two lovers woo  
They still say "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man, and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny

It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man, and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny

It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

Songwriters: Herman Hupfeld

As Time Goes By lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

We've come a long way since then and we have a long way to go but we now will do it together and we wouldn't have it any other way. We dance and hold each other so tight lost in the music, lost in the words of the song, lost in the love that we have for each other.

I could not have asked for a better wedding and I am glad that I only have to do it once. Evangeline looks beautiful and when she sang that song to me all I wanted to do was grab her, run out of this place and get on the plane and fly away for our honeymoon. She will have to sing that song again to me in private so that I can show her just how good 'Dr. Feelgood' can be. My heart was pounding in my ears when I sang that song to her, it's a wonder that no one heard my heart beating and it's even more of a wonder that my voice didn't crack. But I knew that it wouldn't because I felt that song, the words are all true for me. I can't help falling in love with Evangeline. I love her so much and am so glad that we are finally together. The reception is winding down and we're saying goodbye to everyone. We need to make it back to the house and change and get to the airport. This has been a great day and one I will not forget. I married my love today and nothing can be better than that. Now for the even more fun part, the honeymoon.

After the long flight we arrive at our hotel ready for a hot shower and something to eat. Not wanting to stray far from our room we place our room service order and head straight for the shower. I allow Evangeline to go first while I unpack our suitcases. For some funny reason I am a little nervous about making love to her again. It feels like it will be our first time but if I think about it that's exactly what it will be, our first time as the new John and Evangeline and our first time as husband and wife. Evangeline emerges from the bathroom fully covered by the fluffy bathroom provided by the hotel. It seems that she too is a bit shy. Leaving her there I go and take my shower. By the time that I finish the food has arrived and we dig in. We do not care what time it is where we are and we do not care if we should stay awake to prevent jet lag.

After we eat we close the light darkening curtains and turn down the bed. Looking around I see Evangeline propping her iPod on the nightstand and then I hear the music quietly playing. At this point I don't care which song it is I take her hand and pull her to me and untie her bathrobe. It drops to the floor and she stands there is this white see through gown with bikini panties. Just looking at her I become hard as a rock. Following my lead she unties my robe and it drops to the floor and I am standing there naked with my little soldier at attention. She smiles and says, _"Somebody is ready."_

I pick her up and place her on the bed. That's the second time that I lifted her today because of course I had to carry her over the threshold of the hotel room which made her laugh. She informed me then that I would have to repeat that action when we return home and I am looking forward to that.

With the bedding already turned down I hover over just looking at her from head to toe. Once my eyes return to her face I see that she is smiling and I kiss her lips. Not stopping there I move my mouth to remove the straps to her gown that I notice are tied in neat bows. She shimmies out of the gown and now on only has on the bikini panties that also have bows on the side that I untie and the she lies before totally naked and I waste no time kissing every part of her that I can reach. Her moans and sighs spur me on and as I leave a trail of kisses from her head to her toes all the time I continue to tell her how much I love her and how she has made me so happy. Once my lips return to her lips she stops me and holds my face to hers and looks in my eyes and says, _"Enough talking and more loving."_ And without further ado I do as I am told and I love her madly and fiercely pouring in to her every ounce of my passion and desire for her and she reciprocated fourfold. We loved and combusted through the night and fell limp but satisfied on the bed and slept for hours. We awoke, took a shower, changed the sheet and made love again until we had our fill of each for the time being. After another shower we dressed and went down to the restaurant to eat. Not knowing whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinnertime because we didn't care. We were on our own schedule and not restricted by the time on the clock.

We had a marvelous time on the honeymoon and did all of the touristy things and took pictures and collected souvenirs but most of all we loved. We spent time together reacquainting ourselves with each other's body. Of course we remember things about each other from years ago but we discover new ways to please each other and that gave us joy because these are now things that only we two share. No one in the world can love me live she does and no one in the world can love her like I do. When I look at Evangeline I see my present and my future and I am so blessed that she loves me.

Back at home now and settling into married life. What took me so long to get here and how could I have been so stupid to risk not having this in my life? But you know what I won't ask myself that again because I learned from my mistakes and now have a great life with the best woman and wife in the world, Evangeline McBain.

" _John what are you doing? Are you daydreaming again? Did you hear what I said? John?"_

" _No hon I didn't hear you what did you say?"_

" _You might want to sit down for this John. Are you sure that you are okay you look a bit wide eyed?"_

" _I was just thinking about how blessed I am and how it couldn't get any better than this."_

" _Oh well John I think that it just might."_

" _Why do you say that Evangeline, what' going on?"_

" _I'm pregnant!"_

And with that John McBain, supervisor for the detectives in the LPD and the FBI liaison on capital cases faints and falls to the floor. Evangeline rushes to her husband and can't help but laugh. She knows that she won't let him live this down for some time to come. So much for his 'tough guy' image now but his reaction is so sweet. She gets the smelling salt for her love.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thnx for reading. Don't forget to leave a review for to a writer they are like rays of sunshine on a cloudy day.**


End file.
